


Daddy's Boy

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [19]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Daddy Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, costume sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: While having sex in an alley, Wade discovers that Peter has a daddy kink.





	Daddy's Boy

Little breathy gasps could be heard from beneath Peter’s mask as Wade fucked into him. 

 

“Fuck, baby, you’re amazing,” Wade panted through his own heavy breathing. “Look amazing,  _ feel _ amazing......” He trailed off as a particularly erotic moan came from the younger man, a jolt of arousal hitting him like a lightning bolt.  

 

“W-Wade,” Peter nearly sobbed, his breathing hitching with each thrust. “Wade don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” the mercenary replied, never slowing his pace. 

 

It had been heat of the moment. One second they had been chasing some robbers and one stumble into each other later they were hot and heavy against the bricks of some old building.

 

“Wade........Wade.......Wade I’m gonna--I’m gonna come.............I’m gonna come soon.......”

 

“Not yet, baby boy, let me see you first.”

 

Wade pulled out, turning Peter around and away from the wall so they were face to face before picking right back up where they left off with extra enthusiasm. Peter’s mouth fell open with a groan and one quiet word slipped out, just loud enough for Wade to catch it. “Daddy.......”

 

“What was that?” Wade asked, momentarily thinking he had misheard. “What did you just call me?”

 

Peter muffled a moan behind closed lips before repeating, “Daddy?”

 

Wade’s cock twitched. “I didn’t quite hear that, baby boy,” he lied. “Say it again.”

 

“Daddy.....” Peter said softly, swallowing thickly before saying it louder. “Daddy! Harder daddy!”

 

Wade growled, burying his face in Peter’s hair. “You keep calling me that and I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

Peter let out another sob as Wade picked up the pace. “Yes daddy.........God you feel good........”

 

“Feel good _ what _ ?” Wade ordered, lowering his head and giving one sharp nip to the younger man’s neck, causing him to yip. 

 

“Feel good, daddy,” Peter corrected himself, body shaking as he grew closer to orgasm. “Please don’t stop, daddy. I’m so close, I’m so--I’m so, so close, d-daddy.” 

 

One thrust later, Peter’s eyes blew up and his jaw fell slack as Wade finally hit that itching place inside of him. “ _ Daddy _ !”

 

Wade followed close after, holding Peter close as he spilled himself inside of him. They stayed that way for a moment as they caught their breath, Wade pulling out only after his heart stopped pounding. 

 

They both fixed their costumes, and then Wade turned to Peter with a smirk. “So, daddy kink, huh?”


End file.
